


playing god

by fckingawful



Category: Jurassic World Trilogy (Movies)
Genre: Apocalyptic AU, F/F, Jurassic World AU, M/M, Mentions of trauma and abuse, PLEASE note that the & tag in relationships means PLATONIC, death mentioned but not described, dinosaurs are human, gay things happen later, i would not be shipping zach and owen at their canon ages, jurassic park deep lore, like mostly human, oh also. ages are different, raptors are human, yet - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 06:24:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20187739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fckingawful/pseuds/fckingawful
Summary: “Five hundred and twenty two. That’s the number of loops in the bracelet you gave me for your birthday when you were seven.”





	playing god

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> we stan exposition chapters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heyo welcome to my fic! got some sentimental shit in the end notes, hopefully cool content in the chapter text section, and a quick disclaimer regarding future ships in this fic.
> 
> at some point, the following potentially..... questionable ships will be involved in the story, however, I do not necessarily condone said questionable aspects:  
• zach/owen – i do not support this ship with the canon age difference. i personally relate to and project onto zach significantly and like. what can i say other than i love owen grady. in this fic, there is a decreased age difference, as well as both characters being adults. this isnt some rando like, 40 year old wanting to sexualize a teenager, i am the aforementioned teenager and i want to creatively express my relentless crush on owen grady god damn it  
• claire/rex – please use your brain cells im not shipping a human sized human and a tyrannosaurus sized dinosaur. im shipping a human and a humanized version of a dinosaur. the raptors are also human. do not come for my entire ass over this please im begging you
> 
> alright that's all! now, let's let past me do the prosaic exposition instead of present me just rambling in the notes. this is gonna sound like a karkat memo if i keep on like this

Once upon a time set to research prehistoric life forms, InGen, the International Genetics Research Institution began its expansion circa 1980 to the strange creatures that had begun popping up in the Arabian peninsula, especially around the city of Aden and its gulf.

Founded in America by John Hammond, efforts from Benjamin Lockwood helped bring their resources to the Arabian peninsula to further their research on these creatures. Paleontologist Alan Grant first discovered these creatures on accident while on an InGen-funded dig, was heavily compensated for this discovery. Once it was confirmed that these creatures’ origins lie eons ago, Grant joined the company to work with medical examiners and veterinarians in studying the creatures once deceased. Paleobotanist Ellie Sattler was brought in once plant life equally as ancient as the creatures began to pop up across the peninsula. Geneticist Dr. Henry Wu was initiated to oversee the studies in genetics and biology, while the technology and security divisions were managed by Peter Ludlow, who would take over as CEO when Hammond, his uncle, died of cancer due to the radiation from constant work within the InGen tower built in Abu Dhabi. The radiation, caused from the technology and unknown chemicals and materials from the creatures, was fatal to many employees as well. 

BioSyn, a competitor in the field of genetic expansion and research, wanted to mass produce these creatures to have more genetic samples. BioSyn fucked up big time. They could not actually accomplish this. What they actually did was discover an oasis filled with prehistoric plants and creatures. They wanted to study these creatures and become revolutionary. But, in doing this, they did not create more. They released a hidden population. They opened the gates to the garden of Eden.

Since then, the InGen tower has been expanded into a secure compound spanning over the land of the former city, in order to contain the experimentation-caused radiation and to keep out the influx of the creatures from the gulf of Aden. InGen’s studies regarding these creatures have proven that their presence, while not causing radiation, will cause apocalyptic levels of mass destruction worldwide.

By the time the need for a secure compound arose, InGen was near bankruptcy, in the hands of Hammond’s only remaining relatives, Alexis and Tim Murphy, who were preoccupied with their own ventures - not to mention denied access to the peninsula and primary hub of the company. Masrani Global, a company already working in Abu Dhabi, acquired InGen and its assets in 1998. Simon Masrani, the CEO of Masrani Global and therefore InGen as well, believed that these creatures were not inherently destructive and diverted the company’s research team to studying the creatures. This led to the categorization of the creatures from Eden. First were the _Ziz_, flying creatures with varying appearance and wingspan, whose goal seems only to be mass chaos and destruction. Masrani’s devotion to research brought to light the _Leviathan_, creatures with the biological composition of _Ziz_ but a humanoid body. Subtle differences separate _Leviathan_ and humans, such as the eyes of the creatures most often having snakelike slits for pupils. The _Leviathan_ are named for the fluidity between their genetics and physical appearance, and have one key trait that _Ziz_ do not even come close to having - genitals and reproductive organs compatible with those of humans. The offspring of a human and _Leviathan_ are _Behemoth_, named for their significantly more stable genetic structure. _Behemoth_ have abilities slightly less powerful than those of the _Leviathan_, with the body of a human. All beings with Eden genetics have supernatural abilities, ranging from elemental manipulation to enhanced physical capabilities, but they do have their limits - hence the quarantine placed around the Arabian Peninsula. There’s a limit to how far and high Eden creatures can travel, and luckily for the human race, a wide expanse of desert is just enough to keep them caged in.

Simon Masrani’s research is what spawned _Behemoth_. _Leviathan_ working for InGen who had already procreated with humans in the compound were discovered and either “volunteered” as test subjects, or were imprisoned until a way to kill them was discovered. Fortunately for Masrani, Wu, and others such as head of security Vic Hoskins, _Behemoth_ were the perfect solution. It just so happens that you _can_ fight fire with fire.

* * *

The first time an incident with creatures of Eden could not be covered up and forgotten sparked a worldwide panic. America, the military force that it is, drafted every young and able-bodied adult in the country, and when the _Ziz_ and _Leviathan_ picked them off one by one (one _hundred_, that is), fourteen-year-old Owen Grady was drafted. His team was the last sent to the Arabian peninsula, and the first to have a survivor. He witnessed the deaths of his entire team, and arrived at the InGen compound seeking asylum, having navigated using the stars as his father had taught him. After thorough genetic vetting, InGen accepted Owen into the compound, and despite bearing witness to proof of the creatures’ existence and powers, he still blames himself for the deaths of his team members.

America shut down all war efforts after and the U.N. declared the quarantine a war-free zone. At least, free of human war.

Now living in the InGen compound, Owen was barely through puberty and suffered PTSD-induced night terrors and sleep paralysis, accompanied by self-inflicted insomnia. The hallucinations were better than the nightmares, he told a psychologist via skype, as none could enter the quarantine zone. And then he met the quadruplets.

Four genetically-engineered _Behemoth_, all identical to the untrained eye, sleeping in incubators with tiny oxygen masks covering their faces. Were they in a normal hospital, Owen would’ve assumed they were premature-born babies due to their sizes. But of course, this is InGen we’re talking about. Geneticist Dr. Wu created four identical clones and grew them in a lab. And right in front of his eyes, the baby whose incubator was marked with a label reading “B” opened her eyes to the only human who had ever entered the lab whose body and face were unobstructed by medical gear. This one was human, the child knew. _Her_ human.

This line of thought seemed to run through a metaphorical cable, down the line of incubators until waking the baby labeled “E”. From then on, Owen never spent another night alone in a cold room.

Sixteen torturous years later, InGen’s latest recon and reclamation mission was ready to go. Even Hoskins couldn’t send out his new and ready-to-rumble Raptor Squad without the okay from Blue, Charlie, Delta, and Echo Grady’s brother and legal guardian. This is where our story starts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi yeah if this sounds familiar its because i posted the absolute BASICS years ago, first fic ever, posted january 1st of 2016 because i wanted to start the year off with putting my work out there. i wrote this intro chapter about a year ago, and when castle by halsey came on my spotify i decided "hey, i am gonna post this."
> 
> also, shoutout to jingkabell for being the first to ever comment on an ao3 fic of mine. ive had the email notification for their comment saved in my inbox for almost four years now. so, jingkabell, if you happen to come across this, thank you - and if anyone else is reading this, please know that even a short comment about how you think the plot is gonna be interesting is enough to keep someone going on an idea for years. please leave comments for your favorite authors, we love it more than we can express and if I happen to be (one of) your favorite author(s), then consider me truly honored.
> 
> if you'd like to read jingkabell's comment that ive saved all these years:
> 
> jingkabell left the following comment on Creatures of Eden:  
WOW! first of all I must say that how exciting am I when saw this appear in my Zachwen search!!  
Oh I can't wait ! Your plot are interesting !  
Please continue this story I will be waiting for you! XOXO
> 
> Posted: 2016-01-01 09:05:30 -0500


End file.
